wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluneth
Aluneth is what an entity of pure arcane energy is known as. Quotes * You fancy worthy yourself as worthy to wield me as the previous guardian? You are but a child to me. * You foolishly think you can control this power? So be it. * Come child. Let us wreak havoc upon your foes and I shall see what you are made of. * I will not be contained. * My essence will not be controlled again. * I will not succumb to your paltry magics. * You are not as powerful as she who came before. You cannot succeed. * I am infinite. * No mere mortal can grasp the wisdom of Aluneth. * Excellent child. You crave power as much as I. Together, we will do great things. * Yes. More. I must have more. * This world is stepped in magic. You need only grasp it. * Such power. It courses through me. * They seek to control us. To check our power. Do not allow it. * You are ambitious child. Like the one before you. * Arcane energies knit this world together. Do you feel it child? * I drink, but I am never fulfilled. * Together, we can remake this world. * They call you hero. Why child do concede to their every whim? * I find your constant need for sustenance amusing. * Your allies are too dependent on you. Let them starve. * Your considerable talents are wasted on pudding. * The very powers of the ancient titans are at your command and you choose to create tasty treats. * In eons past, the titans used the language of the arcane to weave whole worlds into existence. The ability to move a city about is insignificant. * How small this city looks when place beside the glory and splendor of Suramar. * Lowly Dalaran. Where petty mortal politics preclude the acquisition of true power. * It was magic that built this city and magic that sustains it. Turn it loose mage and I will leech it dry. * Even with intensive study, a mortal mage acquires so little knowledge in a lifetime. It's a wonder why they even bother. * Dalaran. The city endures even after generations of its mortal inhabitants die off. * The mages of this city see it as the arcane focus of this world. How little they know child. * Despite the petty bickering of the mortals who lead it, this place is nonetheless a passable assembly of arcane knowledge. * Ah Dalaran. The city of spires perches itself once more between you mortals and the end of your world. * My dear child, you hold yourself back. The power is within your grasp to send this entire city tumbling into the sea. * For generations the mages of your world has trained in this city, like children playing with fire. * The Kirin Tor, contemptible mortals groveling about for what meager scraps of power their tiny minds can comprehend. * The Sea Queen once forged an empire with magic. She has since turned to a more shadowy benefactor. * Queen Azshara. Do not underestimate her grasp of the arcane or the devotion of her minions. * The naga wield magics, yes, but without finesse. There was a time when Azshara's people had the potential to rival the titans. * The naga are trying to reclaim past glory amidst these ruins. They grovel for scraps. Show them what real power looks like. * Quite the tactician are we. * Our magic conceals us from prying eyes. * Are you afraid to fight? Interesting. * We all have are secrets, don't we? * Its energy sustains me. * More. Find more. * Yes child. Such potential * Fulfill your calling child. Do not stop. * We work well together. * There is energy here. * There are others. Find them. Destroy them. * None can hide from our wrath. * Yes. Yes. I will consume it. * So much power. * You are learning child. * The dragonflights once reigned over this world in the titans stead. See how these creatures pick at the carcass of their greatness. * Neltharian withheld many secrets from the other dragonflights. Some of them may be of interest to us child. * The titans imbued the great dragonflights with considerable power. The black dragonflight has been decimated. We should claim what power remains. * The filth that occupy this place are an insult to the glory of a once proud dragonflight. * You waste precious energy poking holes in reality for these clumsy sword swinging brutes. Have you ever considered opening portals to other worlds? Such power is within your grasp child. * Realm to realm we go. We reap and reap but do not sow. * I'm spent. I need more mana child. * My energy dwindles. * You must pace yourself child. * You spend your energies frivolously. * You lack the mana to continue child. * I must recuperate my energies. * Mana. You need more mana. * Your frail frame cannot maintain this pace. * We must recharge. * Power. I must have more power. * Is that everything you have? * This spell is ours now. * A very tactical move my child. You are learning. * Oh, very good. Well done. * Your enemies are foolish to use such trifling magics against you. * This place is infused with the power of the arcane. Can you feel it? So much power. * The glories of an ancient empire remain. There is power here child. You need only seize it. * This city was built upon a matrix of mighty arcane energies. Ah, yes. Power enough for us both. * A splendid empire ensorcelled by magic for thousands of years. Let us shatter these halls and drink deep from the ruins. * Surely you see the futility of a council of mortals overseeing an arcane trove of this magnitude. * For generations the mortal mages of Dalaran have sought to bury their failures within these walls. They are so weak child. * Your predecessor haunted these chambers for many years child. Are you certain you want to dig up the past? References